The Tale of Uzumaki Naruto and Harry Potter
by sirtres
Summary: Harry is in his 6th year at Hogwarts constantly practicing spells to fight Voldemort. Dumbledore hires 2 guards to protect the school and it's inhabitants, but they may have gotten more than they bargained for. NarutoxHP my first fic
1. Chapter 1

The day started like any other, the sun was shining and people were starting to rise up from sleep. One young ANBU, Uzumaki Naruto, was eagerly running towards the Fifth Hokage's office, currently occupied by Tsunade.

"Hey Tsunade obaa-san! What's this big mission that you told me abou- what's that loser doing here!" Naruto yelled as he ran in.

"Shut up Naruto! This is an S-ranked mission so we decided to send two ANBU instead of one, and if we only needed one it would have been Sasuke so shut up!" replied Tsunade.

Sasuke just stood in place, "Baka, just tell us what the mission is so I can get it over with."

"Okay, this mission is a protection mission where you will-"

"A stupid protection mission, what do you take us for!" screamed Naruto

"Shut up Naruto let me finish!" said Tsunade while hitting him on the head.

"Owwwww!" said Naruto

"Now then, you are to protect a 16 year old boy by the name of Harry Potter," said Tsunade.

"Sounds like a walk in the park!" exclaimed Naruto.

"I still haven't finished Naruto," said Tsunade, "these people are very different, they live in a different universe and can cast magic."

"Magic only exists in fairy tales!" said Naruto

"Stop butting in Naruto! I already said that these people are in a different universe."

"How can we go from one universe to another?" Sasuke asked.

"Great question Sasuke, the headmaster of the school will fill you in on all questions you may have. Also, you'll need to attend the school for as long as it takes, at most 10 months," replied Tsunade.

"Oh man! How am I supposed to train if I'm disguised," asked Naruto and Sasuke at the same time.

"There is a special training area; also you can train in the forest which is very dangerous according to them."

"What are we waiting for than! Let's go!" exclaimed Naruto

"Remember these things: you are only allowed to use your jutsus in the training areas, or if the need arises in the school. The headmaster will fill you in on all of the things you will need to know. Now, both of you hold this paper for me."

"Why do we need to?" asked Naruto, and as soon as that happened he felt a jerk around his navel and disappeared.

"Gonna die, gonna die, gonna die," thought Naruto, after that he fell to the ground with Sasuke next to him.

"Welcome! I am Professor Albus Dumbledore of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry," the man said in perfect Japanese


	2. Chapter 2

13

Whoa! Sorry for the short story last chapter, I didn't to a word count. Another sorry for the long delay for this short chapter, I was gonna post it when my computer broke!11omgzwtfbbq!1, but I just got it back today and am going to start writing MORE OFTEN AND WRITE MORE. I am going to FINISH THIS DAMMIT! I have a question: okay I forgot the question more after this!

Disclaimer: this is not this is in fact which means I am a FAN so I don't OWN Naruto OR harry potter. DEAL WITH IT

_Last Time on this story:_

"_Welcome! I am Professor Albus Dumbledore of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry," the man said in perfect Japanese_

"Hey what are we supposed to do around here pops? There are no students here to protect!"

"First let me explain what you need to know. Harry Potter is 16 years old like yourselves; he is in the sights of Voldemort, an evil wizard. Voldemort tried to kill Harry when he was a baby but his spell failed and he died."

"How is he back if he died," asked Sasuke.

"Great question, two years ago he was brought back again, he has started to get his followers back to him and we are currently in danger."

"You guys must be pretty weak if you can only say silly words and wave sticks around!" said Naruto.

"The students are weak, but the adults are actually quite skilled."

"Shut up Naruto, we haven't finished our briefing yet," said Sasuke.

Dumbledore said, "You will be protecting Harry, and yes I am giving you permition to do your jutsus, but only if you see a fight occurring or other inappropriate behavior. We will be getting you school supplies so you won't arouse suspicion with your jutsus, here is a list of everything you need. I will assign someone to go with you to collect them. You will be staying with Harry too, so you get to know him a little better, and don't tell Harry that you are to protect him and that you are ninja, he'll throw a fit." (AN: haha harry is always bitching about Dumbledore so I thought that Dumbledore should get a little payback later on in the story….if I remember cue dramatic music)

"Ok, I'm ready to go," exclaimed Naruto.

"Me too," said Sasuke.

"Hang on, I need to give you these necklaces and bracelets to wear, they are charmed to make you speak and understand English," he explained as he tossed them a pair of necklaces and bracelets at both of them. "We have informed the students that we have invited two exchange students from Japan to come, and we say our surnames last."

"Thanks Professor," said Sasuke.

"Yeah thanks!" exclaimed Naruto.

"Well your escort should be arriving right…about…NOW!" In less than a fraction of a second there was a man standing there, he looked tired as if he hadn't had any sleep in days. Besides him was a short, plump redheaded woman.

"Hello, I'm Professor Remus Lupin, one of your teachers this year."

"And I'm Molly Weasley."

"Before you leave transform into a less noticeable state," said Dumbledore

"_Henge!"_ Naruto and Sasuke said at the same time. There was a cloud of smoke and they appeared completely different. Naruto had the same yellow hair and blue eyes, but his hair was flat down, he was wearing a black shirt with a skull in the center with blue jeans and sneakers. Sasuke transformed into his old gear that he used to wear except in a bigger size. Orange is much more noticeable than navy blue after all. (I suck at descriptions: period)

"Amazing…" said Lupin.

"It's probably the most basic skill where we come from," said Naruto.

"Wow, your community sure is interesting. Let's get going, hold on to me," said Lupin. Naruto and Sasuke touched his jacket and suddenly appeared in a crowded street full of shops and vendors selling various things.

"Here's a list of the things you will be needing," said Lupin handing him a piece of parchment.

"Robes, spell books, cauldrons, why do we need all of this crap?" asked Naruto

"It is all standard for the school year; your optional classes will be Divination and Care of Magical Creatures class. We have already opened an account with plenty of money for you at Gringotts, our bank," said Lupin continuing before Naruto could butt in. "If you want you can get a pet, either a cat, toad, or an owl.

"Hell, I don't need to **buy** a toad, look! _Kuchiyose no Jut-_"

"Don't do that here Naruto people will notice," said Sasuke holding back his hand. Luckily no-one noticed

"First stop is the robe shop," said Lupin. They walked into the robe shop and were greeted by a lady with a lot of makeup on.

"What's your size dearies?" she asked.

"Um…I think that I'm a size 17," said Naruto

"Me too," said Sasuke

"Here you go," she said as she tossed him a fresh pair of robes.

"They fit pretty well," said Naruto and Sasuke.

"Excellent," said Lupin putting some silver and gold coins on the countertop, "now to the wand shop." They walked down the street and found an old building that looked like it was going to fall down any second.

"Are you sure that building won't fall on us while were in it?" asked Naruto

"Don't worry; it's been here for quite a while." They walked in and were greeted by an old man.

"Hello there, I am Mr. Ollivander and…aren't they a little old to be getting their wands?"

"Who says that we've already been here before and our wand's snapped?" screamed Naruto.

"I remember all the faces of my customers, my 32nd customer was a boy by the name of Tom Blackwood, he had an 11 inch willow wand with a dragonheart string at the center."

"Whatever," said Naruto.

"Anyway, try this wand," he said handing Naruto a box, "a 13 inch oak wand with an interesting core, fox whiskers." Naruto was just holding it and waving it around pointlessly until it suddenly let out a mist that swirled around him forming into a fox head. The smoke freaked him out which made him drop the wand.

"Whoops! I'm sorry," said Naruto.

"Hmmmm…very interesting…no one else has been able to use that wand, I have had it ever since I opened this shop up, but be very careful with that wand, it has great power in it…for you. Now on to you," he said pointing to Sasuke.

"A 10 inch maple wand with a unicorn horn center," he muttered while giving it to Sasuke. Sasuke waved it only to find it snap.

"Whoops, my bad," said Sasuke.

"Not a problem though," said Ollivander. "Try this, a 11 inch cherry wood with a dragonheart string," he said handing over the box. Sasuke waved this wand too only making it cause all the papers in the shop to fly around.

"Wrong one again?" asked Sasuke.

"Yes, yes, yes" replied Ollivander.

"You may need a powerful wand like your friend here, a 12 inch oak with a core of the center tooth of a Basilisk." Sasuke flinched at the word Basilisk remembering Orochimaru. He waved it causing the more papers fly around him in a dome like area.

"What in interesting effect like your friend," he said.

Ollivander said to Lupin, "Two wands will be 3 galleons and 15 sickles." Lupin handed him the money and went outside.

"I believe that it is time for lunch," said Mrs. Weasley.

"It appears that you are right Molly," replied Lupin.

"Oh boy, where do you have the Ramen shop? I want an extra large roast pork bowl today!" exclaimed Naruto.

"Um, Ramen?" asked Lupin

"I'm afraid that we don't have any Ramen here, but I'm sure we can get some later," said Mrs. Weasley.

"Let's go to the Leaky Cauldron," suggested Lupin.

"Yes, they can get acquainted to the food we have here," said Mrs. Weasley. They walked down Diagon Alley to the brick wall, Lupin tapped one of the bricks and they walked through a door into a shabby pub.

"What do they have to eat here?" asked Naruto.

"All kinds of food, eggs, kippers, toast, mainly European food," explained Lupin

"I wish I was at Ichiraku…" Naruto mumbled. They walked in, sat down at a table while Sasuke and Naruto browsed the menu.

"The usual Remus?" asked their waiter.

"Excuse me, but what is a hamburger?" asked Naruto the waiter gave Naruto a strange look while Lupin explained what the foods on the menu were.

"Ok, I'll have a hamburger than!" exclaimed Naruto

"Me too," said Sasuke. They waited for about 10 minutes until the food came out. Naruto and Sasuke examined them and all of the exotic food.

"How do I eat this?" Naruto asked.

"You pick it up with your hands and eat it like that," said Lupin.

"Wow! This culture sure is weird!" said Naruto. They continued to eat their food, Naruto finishing his hamburger in 5 minutes asking for more. "It's not as good as Ramen, but it'll do!" he said patting his stomach after his 3rd hamburger.

"Anything for dessert?" asked Lupin

"All we have for lunch is apple pie," said the waiter

"One slice for each of us than," said Mrs. Weasley. The waiter soon brought out one piece of apple pie for each of them with a scoop of ice cream on the side. Naruto immediately gorged himself of his food almost passing out.

"If I have anymore I'll implo-are you gonna finish that Sasuke?" Naruto said.

"Yes dobe, wait until we all finish, than we can go get the rest of our supplies." After Naruto's 1st **real** near-death experience they went back to Diagon Alley wondering where to go next.

"How about we get your potions supplies and than your books," suggested Lupin.

"Okay," Naruto and Sasuke said almost simultaneously. They walked into the potions shop. Naruto immediately started grabbing things at random poking them to see what they were. Sasuke punched Naruto in the face and told him to stop. Naruto did so while muttering what sounded like "…gaylord…"

After they got all of the required ingredients for they year they decided to go to the ice cream parlor.

"WHY SASUKE, WHY DO YOU TORTURE ME SOOOO!" screamed Naruto as they each got a cone of ice cream, Sasuke getting the extra-large ice cream annoying Naruto to no end.

Finally, they arrived at the book shop, Sasuke looked for a book that would help him avoid the fangirls back at home while Naruto just sat around. At last, they had all of their supplies and were tired of walking up and down the alley all day long.

"Time to go to our current base," said Lupin.

"Yes, yes, now one of you grab onto one of our arms," Sasuke looked at Naruto, nodded and touched Lupin's arm. In an instant they were swirling around, and Naruto fell.

Bad ending. I know. Stop poking me. Update within a week (I hope).


	3. Chapter 3

Bet you guys thought I was dead, huh. Or I abandoned this fic, right? You know you did. Sadly, I have no excuse for my late update except for being lazy, im going to start the next chapter right now…..after this fullmetal alchemist episode.

**Chapter 3**

"Harry get up," said a voice

"mgmmphh go away," replied a boy

"You leave me no other choice, _torntipula_!" (that's a tickling spell :D)

"Ahahahahahahaha! I'm up, I'm u-Hahahahaha!"

"Finally we have to go get our stuff from Diagon Alley today, we may even run into those exchange students we were told about," said a tall redheaded boy. The boy who had just woken up was Harry Potter, the savior of the wizarding world by killing Lord Voldemort, however, Voldemort was not dead. He actually was just brought back to life a little over a year ago. The other boy was his best friend, Ron Weasley with flaming red hair.

"Even if we met them they probably won't speak English that well," said Harry as he got dressed. He had been hearing rumors about guards that would be at Hogwarts this year and remembered the Dementors.

"Boys? Are you all ready?" cried Mr. Weasley, He had flaming red hair like all Weasley's.

"Sure thing Dad," said Ron

"Well come down, were leaving in a minute." Said Mr. Weasley. Ten minutes later the boys were down and dressed. They walked over to the fireplace, took some floo powder in their hands. Ron dropped it into the fireplace said "Diagon Alley" and disappeared in a plume of flames. Mr. Weasley, Harry, and Ginny followed soon after.

"Oh crap, my glasses broke," said Harry

"What's all the whining for? Were **wizards** remember? _Reparo_!"

"We should probably find your mother before we go and get your things," suggested Mr. Weasley.

Arthur! I've been looking all over for you!" said Mrs. Weasley as she came into view.

"Wow that sure is convenient," thought everyone. Harry noticed two boys following Mrs. Weasley and realized that they must be the new students. One had spiky blonde hair and wore a black t-shirt with a orange spiral on the back with baggy black pants. The other had black hair with onyx eyes and had a look that said "get the hell outta my face." (I suck at clothing descriptions so use your imagination) 4 hours later everyone had all of their stuff and were ready to go to Hogwarts! When the Golden Trio had bought all of their things they decided to go take a look at the new students.

"Hello my name is Harry Potter, what is yours," Harry asked in a very polite fashion. Harry is a very polite person.

"Uzumaki Naruto," the blonde one said.

"Uchiha Sasuke," said the other one. Their cold nature made Harry back off.

"Um, what time are we going to Kings Cross?" asked Harry

"8:30," replied Mrs. Weasley. Harry couldn't think of anything else to talk about so he waited until they got to the fireplace.

"The guards aren't coming with us?"

"No, they will get their on their own and will stay at the Leaky Cauldron tonight, but you'll see them tomorrow on the train.

"Ok."

"I hope this mission ends soon, I'm already bored," said ANBU hawk, aka Sasuke in Japanese

"C'mon Sasuke it's pretty fun, with all of the new shops and things to buy. I think that the broomstick thing is pretty retarded though."

"Those people will never get me on those thin" he was cut off from the door opening and 4 wands pointing at them.

I know it's short but I have been lazy and I needed to get back on final fantasy XI because of my lack of playing, and than I got a new game so I had to play it BUT I COULDN'T so I took my laptop to get the requirements, than I played the game and than I just did nothing until I remembered. I HAVE A FANFICTIONT THAT NEEDS UPDATING1! So I decided to get off my lazy ass and write. And I did! Even if it's short I am going to try and write the next chapter asap and make myself no matter what

THANKS TO ALL WHO REVIEWED

Remember that I love to have suggestions to better my story and I will always try to work them in


End file.
